


balter (v.)

by charleybradburies



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Community: 1_million_words, Community: allthingsfandom, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Embedded Images, Female-Centric, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: to dance artlessly, without particular grace or skill but usually with enjoyment.</p>
<p>allthingsfandom challenge #14: otherwordly</p>
            </blockquote>





	balter (v.)

[ ](http://imgur.com/UOV9FbT)


End file.
